


Blooming Dandelions

by Rainbow820



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Magic Hijinks, Monster of the Week, No weird underage stuff going on here, Pre-Relationship, Toss a comment to your writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: After the djinn attack on Jaskier that nearly killed him Geralt has agreed to allow the bard to accompany him for longer. A run-in with a witch in the woods leaves Jaskier stuck as a helpless child. Geralt never realized how much he liked adult Jaskier until he is confronted with an eight-year-old version of the bard. Geralt needs to find that witch, now.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre Geralt/Jaskier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Blooming Dandelions

Geralt sighs listening to Jaskier sing as he bathes in the river. They are, no, Geralt is looking for a witch and Jaskier is bothering him as per usual.

He is more inclined to let him tag along as Jaskier had reminded him of the djinn disaster and said he was cashing in his one-time guilt trip. Geralt doesn’t know why he allows him one.

Jaskier wonders back to him in a forest green tunic and pants. At least he blends in more than usual. Geralt stands and Jaskier reaches for his lute immediately prattling at him.

He grunts and goes to Roach and feeds her before they walk towards a cave in the forest.

Geralt keeps in front of the ridiculous bard and keeps his eyes peeled for any movement. The sound of a feathered bear roaring is alert enough. He whirls and sees Jaskier move his arms and the lute is behind his back. He crouches down and smiles at Geralt.

Geralt walks towards the bear. Witches love to keep strange wild animals as pets. No doubt this belongs to whoever the witch is. The bear turns its feathered visage sticking up as it growls at him.

He holds his hands up and bows his head. Anything feathered was a pride based monster. If he showed it respect it was likely to back off.

“Kill him- kill the witcher” a woman’s voice shrieks and Geralt grits his teeth as the bear roars snapping its massive jaw and Geralt pulls his silver sword.

He closes his eyes and feels the sword slide in through the bear's chest and up into its heart.

He blinks down at the poor beast and dislodges his sword. The thing probably hadn’t hurt anyone but Geralt didn’t feel like being pet food today. Geralt sighs sadly as the witch shrieks. As if she was honestly surprised he killed it.

“You killed him” she cries.

“You sent him to his death. Making me defend myself against him, I would have left him alone” Geralt growls and she throws herself upon his body.

“I’ve had him since we were both children” she wails. “Do you remember that Witcher! What it’s like to be a child” she snarls and throws out her hand.

Geralt doesn’t see anymore because- something green, nope just an idiot bard dressed in green takes the hit. Geralt is thrown back from an explosion of color. He looks back hearing only one other heartbeat and standing there swimming in clothes is a child.

Geralt raises an eyebrow seeing blond curls but those eyes, like cornflowers, are unmistakable.

“Jaskier,” he calls and the boy jerks back and trips over the clothes falling to the ground.

“Who’s that?” He asks and Geralt blinks at him. Right he’s a child he’s got no idea who Geralt is either.

Geralt blinks once more before he is able to pull a name out of the dredges of Jaskier’s ramblings over the years. “Julian” he begins again and the child has the audacity to raise a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him. “Viscount Julian, I am a friend I assure you” he grits out.

He had heard the tails of Jaskier’s father count of Lettenhove and Jaskier being born into the viscount position learning from an early age the horrors of taxes and trying to control guards.

Jaskier had admitted one night that he was a bit of a prick when he was younger. Geralt can see it.

“Why pray tell Master Witcher am I dressed in bard clothes and why am I with you?” Julian says his lips pursed.

“You know I’m a Witcher?” Geralt asks.

“White hair, wolf medallion. I know that you’re Geralt of Rivia. The butcher of Blaviken. My cousin told me” Julian says blue eyes resting on the medallion and then falling to the sword Geralt still has put.

Geralt swallows and sheaths his sword.

“Your cousin?” Geralt asks frowning.

“My cousin is married to the mayor. She came to visit us right after the attack. Tried to scare me and my sister” Julian says and tilts his head.

“You’re not scared of me” Geralt observes.

“My cousin is a liar,” Julian huffs and struggles to step out of the pants. Geralt steps forward and Julian clicks his tongue before holding his arms up. Geralt pulls the quilted tunic off and the white tunic bellow.

Standing completely nude Julian doesn’t even flinch. Just taps his feet he removed from his too-large shoes waiting for something to happen. Geralt nods right he is probably used to being bathed and dressed by servants. Geralt rips and tears at the silk tunic before helping Julian into the makeshift toga he’s presented him.

He looks more ridiculous than usual but he’s also a child so there is that.

“Do not think you can distract me so easily Witcher. Why am I here” Julian demands and Geralt closes his eyes cursing.

“A witch kidnapped you- your parents hired me to find you” he grunts hoping Julian will fill in whatever blanks he has. “How old are you?” He asks wanting to know what to expect from him.

“Eight,” Julian says and Geralt stares at him. “What?” Julian demands, frowning at him.

Geralt grunts and straightens up. “You are well-spoken for an eight-year-old. That’s all” he says eyes trailing back over the child, fuck what’s he gonna do with him.

“I do go to school. Temple school as much as I despise it I do learn my scripture” Julian scowls

Geralt vaguely remembers Jaskier talking about being canned for being a bad student as a young boy. Geralt shakes his head and narrows his eyes down at Jaskier. “We have to get moving. Find the witch who did this and I can take you home” Geralt grits out.

"Feel free to take your time Witcher. I bet this is the most fun I’ll ever have.” Julian says with a little smirk tilting his head up to meet Geralt’s yellow eyes.

Geralt turns to walk away and Jaskier clears his throat. “I have no shoes do you expect me to cut myself on some plant and be poisoned?” He asks and Geralt grunts lowering himself so Jaskier can hop into his back. Geralt reaches down and pulls up the lute before handing it to Jaskier.

“Again what is with the bard get up. Please tell me there is not some bard running around in the nude” Julian says and Geralt snorts. “I do hate bards you know, so loud and filling heads with useless drivel. My father says it is all made up anyways” Julian proclaims.

“You don’t like music,” Geralt asks shocked as he can get. Jaskier certainly never mentioned that he grew to love the arts. The way he talked he was born as a master of the seven liberal arts and ran around as a child spouting poems.

“Much as I like an abacus” Julian grumbles tightening his legs around Geralt's waist so he can hold the lute.

Geralt really has no idea what to say to that. So he says nothing. They return to Roach who sniffs Julian and seems confused but lets him up on her back recognizing him as Jaskier.

Geralt straps the lute down and climbs up behind Julian. He has to go find this stupid witch now. He is not bringing a child with him on the path and he has no idea where to bring Jaskier if he can’t get him fixed.

A problem he won’t give any more thought to because he’s going to find that fucking witch and save the stupid bard. First things first, get the kid to an inn and preferably into some actual clothes. No doubt that witch is long gone pleased with herself. But there is no corner of the world Geralt won't track her down too. He is not getting stuck with an eight-year-old.

He can kind of feel destiny laughing at him his child surprise waiting in the wings mocking him as he rides towards town. "Have you ridden before?" Geralt asks looking at the easy roll of Julian's body. He is not sitting firm and tight the way a new rider might.

"Since I was tall enough to pull myself up," Julian says tilting his head back blond curls falling in his eyes. Geralt wonders when Jaskier decided he preferred brown hair but that is something he'll just have to ask adult Jaskier. All the more reason to hurry up to a town. He really hopes Julian won't be too picky about clothes. He doubts they'll have tailors in the town to handcraft silk shirts or whatever it is the young viscount wears.

Fucking witches.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while I thought as I sit around doing nothing why not get it posted. 
> 
> For those of you who already know this kudos. Baby Jaskier having blond hair comes from the fact that in the books Dandelion was blond so I'm rolling with the thought that he had it permanently changed via magic in college. 
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next chapters. I've got no idea when they'll be coming but I hope to get a schedule going at some point. 
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe out there, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
